Galeria:Light Yagami
Galeria z anime Gasp.png light_yagami.jpg|Light Yagami. Light-Yagami-light-yagami-18148383-1280-720.jpg Light's Lifetime.png 281846 253081348035863 190404250970240 1021765 1145027 n.jpg 2lights.jpg 37.png 39575 148411005200939 100000961225398 218584 1653749 n.jpg Alert.jpg Light-vs-L-lumforever-24460115-750-600.jpg DEATH NOTE - 37 - Large 01.jpg Dnote3204.jpg ImagesCA4N0HIN.jpg AO37 Light ucieka przed Nearem, SPK i JTF.PNG AO1 Light z Notatnikiem Śmierci rozmawia z Ryūkiem.jpg Light Demon Laugh.jpg Light Goes Insane.jpg Raitoindeepthought.PNG Rewrite.png Shinigami Eyes-2.jpg vlcsnap-178491.jpg AO37 Śmierć Lighta.jpg tt.jpg Death-Note-death-note-2767233-704-396.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391448-701-386.jpg Death-Note-Opening-death-note-19789291-720-576.jpg Death-Note-death-note-10786225-640-360.jpg Death_Note_37_Final.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391449-701-386.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391508-640-360.jpg tumblr_lm3nuz3MHS1qk8xk7o1_500.png death01_66.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391505-640-360.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391456-704-400.jpg 21.jpg Lightf.jpg 09-light-yagami-first-kill.jpg 171030-death_note___20___large_10.jpg 171055-death_note___25___large_04.jpg Episode-1-death-note-22205494-1254-702.png Farewell.png Furious Light.jpg How about that, L.jpg I am Kira.jpg I am the God of New World..jpg Light Yagami-Kira.jpg Light's crazy in the L's funeral.jpg Light's crazy laugh 2.jpg Light-Yagami-light-yagami-16520973-640-360.jpg ode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22009803-1391-782.jpg tumblr_lq6uymVGQl1qgcvsy.jpg vlcsnap-247135.jpg Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22009882-1391-782.jpg Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22000645-1391-782.jpg 103.jpg Episode-1-Rebirth-death-note-22009830-1391-782.jpg death01_18.jpg death01_23.jpg death01_51.jpg imagesCA8D9DVY.jpg 210.jpg 133761.jpg 24.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-203120-20Large2009.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-203720-20Larg2015.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201620-20Large2020.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200920-20Large2020.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200920-20Large2018.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-203120-20Large2029.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-203320-20Large2006.jpg 31335698.jpg dn2.png imagesCATH7SQG.jpg 911716.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-203620-20Large2002.jpg DEATH NOTE - 29 - Large 34.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201320-20Large2019.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201320-20Large2001.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202520-20Large2012.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201320-20Large2004.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201620-20Large2017.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201520-20Large2019.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202520-20Large2015.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-201520-20Large2005.jpg DEATHNOTE-25-Large26.jpg Light watching TV.png Light on date.jpg Light Follows Penber.jpg Light and Raye are on a bus.jpg Light incarcerated.jpg Light laughs.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200220-20Large2029.jpg Death-Note-death-note-16391545-701-386.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200620-20Large2024.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200120-20Large2017.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202620-20Large2012.jpg 516668.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200120-20Large2006.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-02620-20Large2017.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200920-20Large2029.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200120-20Large2024.jpg Death-Note-death-note-2767249-704-393.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200620-20Large2026.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200320-20Large2009.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202620-20Large2016.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200220-20Large2010.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200320-20Large2023.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200620-20Large2020.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200520-20Large2005.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200420-20Large2011.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-202620-20Large2015.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200520-20Large2024.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200320-20Large2016.jpg DEATH20NOTE20-200420-20Large2003.jpg Light Holding Death Note.png 1209.jpg 171004-death note 15 large 02.jpg L and Ligth Tennis.png 22.png hz8nrwFq.png Death-Note-death-note-16391556-704-396.jpg 7b6f67.jpg Light and Ryuk.PNG Death-Note-death-note-16391547-704-400.jpg Misa-and-Light-misa-amane-24531269-637-355.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-9.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-3.png Wikia-Visualization-Add-2.png Annoyed Light Yagami.jpg Light and Matsuda.jpg Galeria z mangi Death note 4.jpg LLightMisa(art-book).jpg LMisaLight.jpg Light Humiliated by L.jpg Light strike first.jpg hiresmello5mw6.jpg L going to die.jpg death_note_tribute_ost.jpg Death note 60 page 005.jpg Newworld.jpg Lights gamble.jpg B3be662dcb4c28de377232145c3e072d.jpg Light Imprisonment.jpg Light tempts Naomi.jpg Light gets a whiteout.jpg Polar bear 3000.jpg Rem sees lights plan.jpg Light says gods make rules.jpg Liaml.jpg Light screams with memory.jpg Near and light face off.jpg Mikami asks Conversation.jpg See tomorrow.jpg To Japan.jpg DN rules.gif Light and L (blanc et noir).jpg Fake rules?.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Add-4.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Kira answers as kira.jpg Declaration is over.jpg Patience light.jpg Zero.png Two choices.png Inside.png Split second.jpg Potted plant.jpg Seperation.png Blank paper.png Surrender.png Easy.png Bomb.png Fool.png Misfortune.png Humiliation.jpg Sight.png Kanichi Takimura kidnapped.jpg Light and L misunderstood.jpg Father.png Misa's recording.jpg L goes crazy.jpg Misa sees Light is kira.jpg Gaze to light.jpg Trash for mini-tv.jpg Just one mistake.jpg Lvs.Kira.png 2708-misa2.jpg Matsuda trying to kill Light.jpg Galeria z filmu Death note222.jpg File:Shot091121-2.jpg File:TatsuyaFujiwaraasLightYagami.png File:Watch2.png File:Death Note film- Ryuk and Light.jpg DN2-The Last Name.jpg Death Note film- L and Light.jpg ImagesCA4A98W5.jpg Death Note 8.JPG Musical Galerie z musicali produkcji japońskiej i koreańskiej. Japonia 2015 Musical promo L and Lights 01.jpg Musical promo Light 01.jpg Musical promo Light 02.jpg Korea 2015 Musical Korean 2015 photoshoot Light.jpg Musical Korean poster.jpg Musical Korean promo poster Light.jpg Musical Korean cast.jpg Musical Korean promo Light.jpg Musical Korean promo Light and Ryuk.jpg Korea 2017 Musical Korean 2017 Light.jpg Musical Korean 2017 Light 2.jpg Musical Korean 2017 Light 3.jpg Musical Korean 2017 poster Light and L.jpg Musical Korean 2017 poster Light side.jpg Musical Korean 2017 promo Light.jpg Musical Korean 2017 promo Light and L 2.jpg Musical Korean 2017 Playing His Game.jpg Musical Korean 2017 Stalemate.jpg Musical Korean 2017 Light and Ryuk.jpg TV Drama Death Note TV Drama.jpg Light yagami drama.jpg Drama promo Light L Near.jpg Drama promo Light 01.jpg Drama promo Light 02.jpg Drama promo L and Light.jpg Netflix film Netflix Light and Mia picnic.jpg Netflix Light and Mia picnic 2.jpg Vancouver filming Light 01.jpg Vancouver filming Light 02.jpg Vancouver filming Light 03.jpg Vancouver filming Light 04.jpg Motywy Light Motyw A-1|Motyw A Light Motyw B-0|Motyw B Light Motyw C|Motyw C Kategoria:Galerie